Being Used
by Critical Ashes
Summary: Old Title: House and Twins. House may think that having to mind his two nephews is bad but the events that happen are about to rip his world apart. Is the unknown Brian Adams a psycho killer or is someone completely different to what he is made out to be
1. My Suprise

**

* * *

**

Twins With House

By The Ravin

Rating: T (PG-13) I reserve the right to change ratings

Couple? (Maybe a couple later)

Summary: What happened when House get dumped his twins nephews for the Holidays?

Warning: (Warnings will be added when needed)

Dedication: This is dedicated to Pluto. The stars in my eyes say you will always be a planet no matter what the big bullies say.

Authors notes: Ok ok I know my Grammar isn't great but I do hope you see past that and enjoy my first House MD fic. Please R&R with tips.

_

* * *

The blonde haired doctor walking up to the end of his patient's bed. He held his blue clipboard in his left hand. The black haired woman in the bed finished biting her apple and looked at the doctor. The doctor sighed as he prepared himself to give the news. "The test confirmed our fears." _

_The black haired woman sighed and with all her bravery said. "Tell me what I have. Please doctor I can take it."_

"_Well it confirms that you have a cancer in you lungs"_

"_Oh god." The woman said holding on to her sheets. Tears fell down her face. "I don't want to die."_

_Before the doctor got to speak the door opened and a man holding a bunch of flowers walked in. "Hey honey." It was not until after he said this that he realised his wife was crying in her bed. He dropped the flowers and ran to his wife._

It was at this point that Dr Gregory House turned off the little TV in his office and reached for his painkillers. His pager gave a buzz. He decided to ignore it. He gave his cane a twirl with his fingers and looked out the window. It was raining. A voice came from behind him. "No cases. Is that right?"

House turned his head. Wilson stood at the door. "Yeah, no cases, although your beginning to turn into a annoying case yourself."

Wilson scoffed. "Oh that a lovely way to talk to your friend." He went to walk away but turned back into House's office. Smiling he said. "Oh and speaking of friends your really good friend, Cuddy wants you in her office."

"Please." House started as he put the end of his cane on the ground and started to walk towards the door. "She likes to be called Hooker." Wilson rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

"Knock Knock" House said sarcastically as he walked into Lisa Cuddy's office. 

Cuddy put a file down on her desk. Taking her reading glasses off she began to look at House, saying nothing.

House just simply looked back at her "Did you just invite me here so I could look at your breasts without having a conversation?" House said noticing Cuddy's blouse. Cuddy looked down and rolled her eyes. "Because that would be great." House finished. Cuddy took a blue jacket from under her desk and but it on, covering House's favourite parts.

"I brought you here to tell you something."

"I obversely guessed when you requested me to come here."

"I didn't know you had a brother. I really couldn't imagine a cold and twisted person like you having a brother. I would have thought he wouldn't try contacting you."

"Well this cold and twisted person doesn't get contacted by his brother."

"Funny that. He just rang me."

"He rang you? You do know he is married. Cuddy you dog, you" House sarcastically remarked while reaching for his bottle of pills. He got a pill in his hand. "Jelly Babies?" He offered. He then shrugged his shoulders and threw the pill in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"He wants you to mind his twin boys."

"Twin boys? I don't look after babies."

"Their fourteen besides he said you have no choice. They arrive here tomorrow.

This stunned House. "What here? At the Hospital?"

"Yes here. In the clinic at two o'clock."

House, who was stunned, walked towards the door.

"Oh and House." Cuddy said before putting on her reading glasses. "You will be at the clinic at two. Clinic duty goes on as normal tomorrow."

"God Cuddy, where would I be without you?"

"Thankfully not here." Cuddy muttered as House walked out the office. Her phone began to ring. Holding her head she answered it. A nervous sounding woman on the other end talked first. "Hi?"

"Hello."

"I need a favour."

"Who is this?"

"It's Stacy. Where's House?"

"Gosh, Hi Stacy. Umm." Cuddy looked out the window and onto the street. House was driving away on his red motorbike. "He just checked out."

"Well I need to ask him a favour."

This interested Cuddy. "What kind of favour?"

* * *


	2. My Exam Room

Ok i got some reveiws for the first chapter which suprised me because i though it was a rubbish fic. im going to quickly answer and thank the people who did.

HouseAddiction: Thank you so much. Thanks for the review.

Boo26: Your question will be anwered in this chapter.

.Do.You.Dream.At.All.:Lol thanks Gemma 

eac-dudette : Interesting Aye? Thank You

Now onwards with this chapter and R&R cause i review every fic i read.

* * *

House put his tray of food on the table in the Hospitals staff cafeteria. Wilson soon followed. "So let me get this straight." He said looking at House as he bit into an apple. "Your brother rang Cuddy, not you, telling her that you're minding your nephews for the holidays. Is that right?"

House hesitated as he grabbed his fork. "Yes that sounds right."

"Why would he ring Cuddy and not you?"

"Because my brother and I don't talk so im guessing that he decided to ring the person who signs my pay checks instead."

"And do you even not know what the names of these twins are?"

"Not a clue." House said as he twirled the spaghetti on the fork.

"See, why doesn't that surprise me?" Wilson said, picking up his Spork and digging in to his caramel cheesecake.

"Ah I can't eat this." He pushed his plate away and stood up.

Wilson, who was enjoying his cheesecake decided to ask one more question before House went back to his TV. "Why are you not taking any cases?"

House hesitated. Taping his fingers on his cane he said "Because Foreman's on holidays and Cameron is up north giving a speech to collage students."

"And Chase?"

"Im sure he is around somewhere. Probably getting high in the toilets."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well it's the quiet ones that are the troublemakers." With that, House walked off.

* * *

The Clinic was busy today and House could not be bothered to put up with worrying Mums and Sneezing kids so he walked past the desk, which was attended by a women. Her head was down and she looked busy so House simply walked past saying "11:52, Doctor House checks out."

He opened the glass door when the woman yelled, "Hold it."

House looked around to the desk. The woman had her head up. The woman was in fact Cuddy. "There really is no escaping you, is there?"

Cuddy gave a smile to herself. "You have a patient in Exam Room One."

"Yippy." Said House sarcastically. "Cant wait."

"Oh I bet you cant."

He grabbed a folder of the desk walked towards Exam Room One. Opening the door, he saw what he suspected. A blonde woman sat in the examination table with her seven-year-old son on her lap. House opened the file. "Patient presents with fever, coughing, sore throat and blocked nose."

The mother put her hands infront of her son to stop him from jumping down. "He started to get sick yesterday. What is it?"

House gave a slight nod. " Well being a Doctor I might have to look in my trusting book for this one." He went over to a shelf and got out a book called 'A Most Common Virus'

Flicking through pages he found one. "It starts with 'c' "

"God is it bad."

"Oh here it is." He handed the book over to the woman, pointing at the word.

"It says 'cold' Oh no he cant. Colds don't usually give fevers."

"They do with children. Now go home and let his get some bed rest. Now." House walked out of the room. "Idiot." As he approached the elevator, he looked around for Cuddy. There was no sign of her. He pushed the button next to the elevator and the door swung open. Cuddy, however, was inside it.

She didn't yell at him she just simply said. "Get in."

* * *


	3. My Nephews

Ok i know its been awhile but here is Chapter 3, Its only short though. R&R.

* * *

House frowned "Seeing as you asked so nicely." He stepped in the elevator. Cuddy pushed the '2' button and the doors closed. Neither one of them said anything as the elevator. It gave a beep and the doors sung open. Cuddy stepped out. House followed. Cuddy walked up to the glass door of Houses office. Two twin boys were sitting inside.

Cuddy turned to House. "They arrived early."

"Ok they look pretty fine here." He turned the other way. "Im going back to the clinic. In case you have not herd there are sick people in this building. Im why would they come here out of all places?"

Cuddy sighed. "Don't bullshit me. You would not look at patients down at the clinic. You would only sit in the room watching your TV." She pointed to the twins in the room, who had just noticed Cuddy and House were outside the room. "Go take them to your home."

House lowered his eyebrows. "Whoa. Let me get this straight. You want me to take the day off." Cuddy nodded. House thought about this. "Ill do it." He opened the door of the office and the twins straightened up. "Good morning people. I am House and I don't care what your names are…and no you may not call me Uncle House." The twins looked at each other, confused. "Now get up. Were going home."

One of the twins stood up. "But I want to stay here. _General Hospital _starts in ten minutes." He was pointing at the TV.

House raised an eyebrow. "Two twelve year-"

"Fourteen."

"Like I care. Two _Fourteen_ year old like _General Hospital_?" House looked up at the roof. "There is a god."

The standing twin laughed. House could see that this holidays won't going to be that bad. The twin held out his hand. "Im Bobby." He waited for House to shake his hand but it never happened.

The other twin still sitting finally said something. "Im Tom."

House ignored them as he walked over the TV. He switched it on but no picture came up so he whacked the TV with his cane. The picture was fine after that.


	4. My Finding

* * *

As the credits came up on the TV screen the twins sighed because they couldn't believe the cliff-hanger General Hospital had just provided them. House got up and went over to the TV, switching it off. Even though the show only went for a hour, the twins thought it felt like forever. Bobby got up and fetched himself a glass of water from the tap, Tom was stretching and House was taking some pain killers. 

Cuddy sat in her office, scanning over some files. Taking her mug full of coffee, she put it to her mouth and took a sip. Her phone gave a ring. She picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Said a mans voice.

"Hello?" Cuddy responded.

"Is this Lisa Cuddy?"

"Yes. What can I do for you.?"

"I'm coming to get them." Said the man, rage filling his voice.

"Who? When?"

" They know who they are."

"State yourself." Cuddy said, reminded herself to be brave.

The man gave a laugh. "Goodbye." He hung up.

Cuddy put down her phone. She had to get the cops involved.

Cuddy, House and two cops sat in Cuddys office. The twins were upstairs. The cop took off his hat and looked at Cuddy. "We traced the call to the cell phone of a Mr Brian Adams. He was two hours away when he called."

House stirred in his chair. "that's real fine police work but why am I here?"

The cop gave House a glare. "Because Brian Adams has a bad History with your nephews. The ones sitting upstairs."

Cuddys face got more concerned. " What did they do?"

The cop gave a sigh then nodded to his partner. His partner nodded back and left the room. The cop then turned back to House and Cuddy. "Brian Adams tried to rape Tom two years back but Tom managed to escape and him and his brother went to the police and Brian Adams went to jail."

Cuddy put her hands to her mouth but House just have the cop a blank look. "Hang on. If Brian Adams was in jail how come he is ring up Cuddy and saying he is come to get them."

The cop sighed again. "Because Brian Adams broke out this morning."

* * *

Look im sorry its been soooooo long (Months and Months) But my comp crashed and i lost everything so here i am starting to continue my fics again. Enjoy. 


	5. My Choosiest Choice Of All

* * *

As I lowered my Head, looking at the stone ground I thought about the people who put me hear. I was only beginning my life again when the idiot twins showed up. I took a sharp stick out of my pocket and held it firmly in my hand . 

I carved a ' I' into the wall. The wall was my only successful way to count the day I had spent in this Hell Hole.

I had not seen light in over two days. Ever since a fight that broke out they sent me to confinement. Footsteps approached. This was it. This was my time to get out of the place. Prison had taking its toll.

The Large metal door opened slightly. A guard looked through the crack. He saw me sitting against the back wall so he opened the door right up. "Brian Adams." He said trying to sound forceful. "Get Up"

* * *

House hesitated as he stood outside his office. The twins were inside, watching another "Ripping" episode of General Hospital.

The news of a escaped murderer wanting revenge on the same two twins that was sitting in House's Office had taken him by surprise.

He tapped his fingers on the door handle, wondering what to do. Either take them to his house and not let them out or keep them here, at the hospital. His decision would risk their lives.

A hand grabbed him gently on the shoulder. "Its hard making decisions. Trust me, I know." Cuddy said. Her gaze was at the twins inside the room. "But I find the choice can be sometimes the best thing that will happen to you." She leaned closer to House.

They got closer the closer. House's mind was swimming in thoughts. He tried to think about the feeling he suddenly felt. What was this weird feeling? Love? Hatred? Then it hit him. It was caring.

They pushed away like a bullet when they heard someone behind them clear their throat. They spun around. It was Wilson. " I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Cuddy gave a nervous and faint smile. House on the other hand just had a blank face. "Actually Cuddy, the dragon was just leaving."

I w..was…oh …yeah…um….that's right."

She quickly started to walk off but House gave her a slap on ass. " Go get em tiger." Wilson just laughed.

* * *

**_Long time, No see Ay? Please review_**

* * *


	6. My New Boss

* * *

"So?" Wilson asked. 

House looked up at him before take a bite of pie. "So what?"

"So…Are you going to bang her?"

"Bang who?"

"Cuddy."

"What gave you the idea that I want to bang her?"

"So the flirting is something im supposed to ignore?"

House frowned before tapping the table, "Flirting? I don't flirt. Im just nice to people."

Wilson burst out laughing. "You? Nice? It's clearly flirting."

House ignored nim and looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing midnight and he had decided to keep the twins here, at the Hospital.

His pager started to buzz. It was Cuddy. "Look I have to go."

Wilson smiled. " I bet I can guess who that was."

House pulled a fake smile as if to say 'hilarious. Not!' Wilson just laughed at him. Rolling his eyes the doctor headed for Cuddy's office.

* * *

Cuddys office door burst open and House limped in. He then sat down in a chair in front of her desk. "You buzzed?" 

She took off her glasses and looked at House. Her face was calm, "Why yes, yes I did. You need to take the boys to your house."

"But you agreed to let them stay here."

"That was when we didn't need rooms and beds. Im sorry but they need to go."

"Beds? Oh that's right its Tuesday so its 'Ladies Night' isn't it?"

Cuddy sighed, "Listen, about earlier today, I'll admit; It got weird Id just like to put it behind us. Those disturbing feeling we had for each other earlier was just probally because of the stress and all that jazz."

House smiled. "What feelings? I just had bored feelings for you."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. A knock came from the door. "Come in." She yelled.

The door opened and Allison Cameron walked in.

"Cameron?" House said turning around in his chair. "Back from holidays?"

Cameron smiled and was about to say something but Cuddy interrupted. "And she is back with a little announcement. Isn't that right?

Cameron gave a little laugh. "That's right." She turned to House. "As of now, House, I'm your new Boss."

House almost fell out of his chair.

* * *

Notes: 

Wow. Compared to past chapters i accually got this out quickly.

This was the first Chapter of this fic i got Beta-ed Here is her comment: _Umm Smecks For Everyone?_ Its her way of saying it was good

As for the line And All That Jazz I just have been saying that alot and i thought i just needed to be put in there

Now for a bit of Reviewer Q&A

**DemonDaughter: I HATE YOU...Chapter too Short:**

Lol i never do long chapters. Proberly cause of my short attention spane.

**HouseAddiction: Oh I just wanted to say that the Huddy seemed really rushed and random right there... (Loved the last line though)**

Thank You for you advice and constuctive Criticism. This is the sort of reviews i like, the ones that help me. I know the Huddy was rushed but it was ment to. As for the last line well i just try to shove those sorts of lines here and there to really give it that House feel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. My Gossip

Cameron never really rang the people she worked with but this was a major exception. She had stayed up to three am to call Eric Foreman who was in London having his first holiday in years. She actually managed to call at the right time because it was eight pm where Foreman was staying. She just had to tell him the news.

"I bet he flipped at Cuddy." Foreman said, chuckling to himself.

"No, actually he was quite civilized about it." This was true, once Cameron told House about her new job position he just asked a little amount of questions and then left Cuddy's office.

"So he didn't flip out or get really pissy with you afterwards?"

"No. He just left and treated some people at the clinic." This however, was a lie.

Foreman laughed. "You honesty expect me to believe that."

"Alright, he just left. Know one knows where he went. Cuddy was talking to him before I got there so maybe he had to do something for her."

"House doing something nice for Cuddy?"

Cameron giggled. "Your proberly right He wouldn't do something nice for her, although" she paused thinking for a second, "Wilson did say they seemed to be getting a lot closer, if you get what I mean."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Wilson said he saw them earlier almost locking lips."

"Get out!"

"Im telling the truth well, what Wilson said was the truth anyways."

"Look Cameron, I have to go. The breakfast bar closes in ten minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get back."

"See ya."

Both phones hung up.

* * *

"Get this!"

Wilson was just about to head to House's apartment because that's where he was staying but turned around to see House looking down on him.

"Haven't you gone home yet?" Wilson said who was, only for a second ago wishing House was already home because Wilson had lost the other key.

"Does it look like I've gone home?"

"No. What did you want?"

"Get this." House repeated. "Cuddy put Cameron in charge."

"Oh. She told you."

"You Knew?" House was shocked (Once again gaping fish falling chair motion)

"She may have mentioned it. You don't seem angry about Cameron being your boss."

"Im not. Im fine with the decision."

"There's a first. Did you take the twins home."

House smiled tiny bit. "No."

"So where are they?"

"I'll show you."

* * *

Cuddy walked down the hallway. It was the quickest way to the car park. She was walking past all the patients rooms checking on them quickly from outside in the hallway. She looked in one and was amazed at what she saw. House, Wilson and the twins were inside. She opened the door. " What is the meaning of this?"

House looked up. This wasn't planned to happen.

"I don't know. I left my dictionary at home."

Cuddy took a quick look around the room. The twins were lying on the bed watching some TV. " Speaking of your home" She narrowed her eyes at him " Why aren't you there?"

"Because Wilson is staying at my house for a few weeks and he is taking someone home tonight."

Cuddy turned to Wilson. "You're taking someone home at one am?"

House sighed. "The hooker service these days. So reliable."

Wilson burst out laughing while Cuddy ignored him. She turned to the twins. "What are you watching?"

"Not much" Bobby said. "Only Porn and the news."

"But we aren't watching the porn" Tom said quickly.

House was next to say something. "I told them not to watch the porn. Your home movies are so tasteless."

"Oh no!" Tom cried.

House and Cuddy looked up at the TV. The headlines at the bottom read **Maid Killed**. The newsreader came on the screen. "_A maid has died while trying to protect the owners home. A man was seen at the door when the maid opened it. Witnesses say he pulled out a knife and the maid stated trying to defend herself but the man eventually stabbed her to death._"

Tom started crying. "That's our home!"

* * *

Beta's comment: **Love the humour ****And of course your Hot SECKS!**


	8. My Boss's Bruises

**Italic Font Flash Back**

* * *

Cameron sat at the end of a long brown table in a hospital room. Cuddy sat at the other end and six people sat either side of the table. Their faces were not happy. Some were sitting upright and had their hands folded on the table and others were writing something on a notepad. Cuddy's gaze however was to the reflections on the table, her eyes were all glassy.

Cameron's arm was in a sling and her legs screamed with pain. A large man to Cuddys left was the first to speak. "We have called you here because we need to ask some questions," he started flicking through pages of his notebook. "You were appointed head of Diagnostic Medicine two days ago is that correct?"

Cameron looked at the man. She could barley hear him for the rain that was pouring outside. "Yes officer, that is correct."

He gave a faint smile. "Good." He proceeded to flick through his notebook while some of the other people were writing down the things that were said. His face went all blank then. "I know recent events at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital have been devastating but I need you to be really truthful."

Cameron frowned, which surprisedly hurt. "Do you honestly think I would lie about something like this?"

The officer sighed, "Fine but be warned: The next questions are going to be hard." Cameron gave a nod. The officer finally found a page in his notebook and looked up at Cameron. "How did you get the bruises?"

With a sigh Cameron quickly glanced at the mirror on the wall to her left. Her face was covered with the blackish bruises. "I was attacked by…I didn't see who but I was in the bathroom when a hand came from behind me and covered my mouth. Another hand then started punching me."

The officer nodded before clearing his throat. "And when was this?" Cameron sighed deeply before tears formed in her eyes as she remembered everything.

"_Where have you been?" _

_House gave Cameron a stare as he walked into Diagnostic department. "What are you? My Mother?" _

_Cameron smiled. "Nope. Just your boss." _

_House kept walking over to the coffee machine. Pouring himself a cup he turned to Chase, who had barley turned up for work lately. "You know Chase, If you don't turn up to work more often im going to have to fire you." _

_Cameron cleared her throat. "Im going to have to fire him." _

_House rolled his eyes. "You only have the Hiring/ firing power for two weeks then good old big daddy's back" _

_Cameron sighed. "Well spotted. Im going to the bathroom, I expect you two to be doing something when I return." _

"_No can do." House said heading for the door, "The twins are a little shook up still, after what they found out last night." _

"Is that everything?" The officer said after Cameron explained what had happened.

"Most of it. I can't remember a few things though."

"Okay." The officer and several other officers at the table stood up and headed for the door. "Oh and if we find Chase we will give you a call."

* * *

**Short and Sweet as they say.**

**Beta's Comment: Oo0o0o a muffin!**

**Okay, A few things**

**I know its been awhile but im getting more lazy by the day **

**Also im thinking of changing the name of the fic. Im open for suggestions if you have any.**


	9. My Computer Skills

"Cameron will spend six weeks on payed leave." Cuddy said scribbling something g on a notepad. It was almost like she was frightened. The heavy rain outside poured down the window.

House sat in the red armchair opposite Cuddys desk. His eyes scanned the room. He was lost in thoughts but he still continued tapping his cane which was annoying Cuddy. "Brian Adams? Brian Adams? Where have I heard that name before. It been driving me crazy."

Cuddy looked up and shook her head in disbelief. "Umm How about when the police told you about the crimes he tried to commit?" She said sarcastically.

House gave a faint smile towards Cuddys stupidity. "No I've heard it before that." He reached over and turned Cuddys computer monitor to face him. He quickly typed Brian Adams into it and checked his records. "Brian Adams was a patent here." House said softly. It was almost like he, himself was surprised.

Cuddy imminently stopped writing and, again looked at House. "What? Here? When."

"He was only twelve when he was here." House said reading the file.

"Twelve? That must be ages ago." Cuddy said looking almost disappointed.

"Nuh Uh. I was his doctor. It was only two years ago."

"Two years? That's impossible. That would mean he is only-'' She stopped, finally getting what House was trying to say. "-He is only fourteen."

"My guess is he went to Juvenile centre. Not Jail."

Cuddy was trying together her heads around this. It was to late in the afternoon for this. "So the cops made a mistake?

House shook his head. "I highly doubt that." He took a moment and started saying something again. "Did you notice how much those cops were sweating?"

Cuddy frowned. "Oh yeah I always like to cheat the sweat on the cops. You sound surprise."

"Are you having a sarcasm day or something? Anyways they were sweating, like they were nervous."

"What are you trying to say, House?"

"I think Brian Adams is being setup. There was no rape I would put money on it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Tom shows no signs of being traumatised. It was only six weeks ago."

"So your now saying the twins are lying?"

"No. I dont think they know anything about this 'rape.'"

* * *

This chapter was not beta-ed, sadly because her computer broke this morning.

OK i think im getting to the end of this fic. I dont know. The amount of reviews get will determain how long this fic will go for.


	10. My Investigation

The grass was wet. It hadn't stopped raining in the last twenty-four hours. House and Cuddy stood on a hill meters away from the road. There were staring at a home in front of them. Cuddy wore a long black coat with matching gloves and high boots. House was also wearing a long black coat. His cane handle was cold.

The houses surrounding the one they were looking out seemed quiet. There were no lights on and it was still fairly early in the morning. Everybody should be heading to work now.

Cuddy breathed her warm hair onto her gloves, which made no difference. "Is this it?" She said.

House squinted, trying to concentrate. "It identical to the one on the news. But then again, this isn't where my brother lives. This isn't making sense. First you get a phone call from my brother, who hates my guts, requesting me to mind his twins, then we learn about Brian Adams, the twins see their house on TV, this house, where a body has been found, Cameron is attacked and Chase goes missing." House turned to Cuddy, making eye contact with her for the first time that morning. "Then to top it off we find out Brian Adams is only fourteen and proberly never committed the crimes we were told he did."

Cuddy frowned at all the lies they had possibly been spoon-fed. "Well this better be it." She said giving a slight nod to the house.

"Excuse me! Can I help you?" Cam a voice from the left of House and Cuddy. It was an old man, he had clearly just gotten out of bed. He had a dressing gown on and fluffy brown slippers. He stood on the lawn next door to the house Cuddy and House were.

Cuddy cleared her throat and spoke first. "We are here inquiring about this house."

The old man groaned. "The police only took down the tape yesterday, what with that dead body found in it."

Cuddy decided to play dumb. "Oh yes, that maid whose body was found here."

The old man gave a slicing look towards the house. "Maid!?! Maid my ass. I don't know where the news got that story from."

"How do you mean?" said Cuddy, intrigued.

The old man shook his head in disbelief. "Nobody has lived here for years. Nobody!"

House raised his eyebrows. "Well were just going to have a look around." House quickly limped towards the house.

"You cant go in there!" The man yelled, shaking his fist.

Cuddy shot the old man a look. "Don't bother auguring with him. You won't win." She than quickly caught up with House who was now opening the front door.

Once inside they looked around. The house was disserted. The walls were bare. All the doors inside were closed and locked. The only thing in the room was a giant chest. It was coved in dust. House and Cuddy quickly approached it. It had drill holes in the top. It wasn't locked so Cuddy bent down and opened it slowly. It let out a loud creaking noise. There was someone in there. The rising dust settled and House and Cuddy made out the outline of Chase, curled up in the box, gagged.

* * *

This chapter wasnt beta-ed because her internet is only allowed to be used on weekends.

I know its a short chapter but aleast its an update.


	11. Revelations

**_Expect Nothing. Assume Anything._**

* * *

Never before had I done anything like this. Forged a letter, kidnapped someone, create someone that didn't exist but at the same time someone to be the key to this whole event. The mirror was slightly cracked across the middle. Mould covered the walls. It was disgusting. Then again, I've been to far worse public park toilets than this. Still, all the surroundings of the place didn't help take my mind of what I've gotten into. It all started two years ago when I was admitted to Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. My doctor was a person named Gregory House. He was my doctor, yes, but I never saw him. Not once. Even though he never saw me, he treated me, but somehow, he became the worst person id ever heard of. How did her become the very person I despised the most without even meeting him? Because he killed my father. Not technically "Killed" him, but House was the reason why he was dead. About nine years before I was in that Hospital my father was in that Hospital. He was also after the medical attention of House. But there was another case House had at that was far more interesting. See, House is only in it for the puzzles. He rejected my fathers case and tossed him to another department. My father died two hours later. I learned all of this while I was in the Hospital.

House did end up treating me. I was fine after that, except for the small little fact regarding my father. It was six months before my twin brother developed a plan to bring House down. So we saved and saved our money for a year. We dug up information about his past and present. We were determined. The only slip up I think we made was when we interviewed his ex. A Woman called Stacy. I think she grew suspicious of our actions. I can't be sure. I wrote a fake letter by a person called "Brian Adams." That was my real name. Using my real name was a stupid mistake. I can only remember one paragraph of that letter I wrote;

_As I lowered my Head, looking at the stone ground I thought about the people who put me hear. I was only beginning my life again when the idiot twins showed up. I took a sharp stick out of my pocket and held it firmly in my hand . I carved a " I"into the wall. The wall was my only successful way to count the day I had spent in this Hell Hole.  
I had not seen light in over two days. Ever since a fight that broke out they sent me to confinement. Footsteps approached. This was it. This was my time to get out of the place. Prison had taking its toll.  
The Large metal door opened slightly. A guard looked through the crack. He saw me sitting against the back wall so he opened the door right up. "Brian Adams." He said trying to sound forceful. "Get Up"_

We learned of his brother a while back and we figured that being a bastard that House is he wouldn't talk to his brother. So we decided to pose as House's nephews. We hired some people to pose as cops for us. Everything was going fine at first. House believed that we were all related. We faked a killing. Leaked some information, everyone believed it. The only problem was that we believed Houses little "colleague" Cameron was also growing suspicious. She had to be taken care of . We slowly followed her as she headed to the bathroom at the Hospital, only problem was that Chase was following us. Everything was taken care of there.

Its Crazy, I know. But this is the man that tore our family apart.

He Had It Coming.


End file.
